


Warmth

by Lynia_de_Faye



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, It's really short, M/M, Scream of the Shalka, There is no plot, it's just cute.. or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynia_de_Faye/pseuds/Lynia_de_Faye





	Warmth

The room was dark, but the Doctor saw him anyway. 

"Master, what are you doing?", he asked tiredly, "Come to bed." 

But his lover didn't move, causing the Time Lord to sigh and get out of the bed. 

"What is it?", he came to stand next to the android. The Master looked up to him. 

"I can't rest.", he answered finally. "I'll try recharging in the morning." 

"That's all?", the Doctor took his hand, guided him to the bed and gestured for him to lie down. 

"I-" "Just do as I say - for once.", he said before climbing onto the bed himself. The Master sighed defeated and laid down next to him. 

"Come here.", the Doctor pulled his android onto his cest, over his hearts, and placed his hand on his cheek. The Master's body stiffened instantly at the touch of the Doctor's mind, but forced himself to let him in. He soon relaxed completely when the sleepy warmth sorrounded his thoughts, drawing him into the loving nothingness of the Doctor's heartbeats.


End file.
